Jester of the Opera
by Jatd4ever
Summary: Jane is a palace singer who dreams to become a knight who's friend with the Kipper Phantom, a silly man who runs around with a half mask who loves Jane's company. Will Jane get to see that face behind the mask? Will Jane's bodyguard Gunther have something to say about all this? A comedy that's loosely based off Jane and the Dragon and Phantom of the opera.


**I don't own Jane and the Dragon or its characters**

**This story was inspired by my love of phantom of the opera and Jane on the Dragon. This is meant to be a comedy, so don't take out to seriously. Hope you like it**

* * *

><p>"Lady Jane, your performance tonight was absolutely marvelous"<p>

"Thank you your highness. If you'll excuse me, I must rest"

"You are excused"

Leaving the ballroom while Gunther wasn't looking, I sneak away.

I had just finished singing for the king and his guests and now that it's over, I get away trying to not look desperate. Life as a castle singer it's unbearably boring. I act, I sing and get dressed to look like a doll in exchange for wage.

Ever since my parents death, I've had no one to pay for my studies to continue to train as a knight. I thought if I took a job as palace singer, I could save and continue. But things turned out different. My voice was much sweeter than imagined, and despite having saved more than enough for my training, Gunther convinced the king I'm more useful this way. It upsets me so, and I'll make my intentions known to the king soon. All that's forgotten when I leave for my solace, my sanctuary which is my room.

Making my way to my room, running up my stairs, my breathing ragged and my heart expectant. With a swift move I open my door to spot a blue rose on my desk.

_The phantom was here_

Looking around, I couldn't see him, but I could smell his presence. Honey, his scent of choice. Sitting down on my chair, I let down my hair and begin to brush

_I know he'll come_

The phantom is a mysterious being that lives somewhere beneath the castle. At first I was fearful of him but slowly I saw he was just a silly fellow who runs around in a half mask, claiming to be a ghost. I know he's not really a ghost but I just play along since it's fun. He is a clever prankster, singer, artist, and etc, who shows up whenever I bid him.

Getting goosebumps on my arm, I sense that someone is near "Are you there?" I called out bearing a smile on my face

"Yes I'm here!" He replied

For some reason we're always singing, so I sing my question "Where in the world have you been hiding? Look at me strange being!"

"Merciful girl on a Dragon, you don't have any idea, where in the world was I hiding? I have been right here!" he sung

Looking around, I continued to sing "Sing to me man of blue beside me, let me see your face"

Coming from behind me, he covered my eyes with callused hands "You don't want to, I swear"

Reaching for his mask, I sing "Let me see that face your hiding, look at me strange being"

The singing is over, as he evades "Look I'm telling you its gross"

"I'm trying to serenade you fool, just take off the mask"

"No! I'll see you later, my lady Jane"

Picking up the blue rose, I asked "Wait, does this mean you enjoyed my performance?"

Patting my head, he said warmly "It was a champion performance."

He's really kind and I love to spend time with him. But since he's supposedly doesn't exist, he leaves before anyone shows up "Can't you stay a little longer?"

"I would love to, but that's not how the story goes. Now if you'll excuse me this is the part when the handsome rich guy shows up"

With a poof of smoke he was gone. As I brush my hair, I await Gunther's arrival "Gunther should be showing up in 3, 2,1"

"Sorry I'm late" said Gunther as he barged in

_how does he manage to always be here on time?_

Without moving, I continue to brush my hair while I remarked "I'm sorry you're here"

"Is that any way you should be speaking to your fiancée?"

Throwing my brush at him, I retorted "I know you only as a master of finance not of being a fiancée"

Coming close, he whispers in my ear "Now Jane there's no need to be hostile. I know that you're actually happy to see me"

"Do you want me to show you how happy I am to see you?"

"Yes, give it to me"

"Alright, close your eyes"

As he leaned in for a kiss, I take out a fork and him in the hand. Jumping back clutching it in pain, he cries out "Woman! Are you mad?"

"Please refrain from getting to close, I don't want to smell your terrible stench"

_it ruins the sweet air that's in here_

"Anyway, I was late since I had to entertain you're little fans with gossip"

"With what gossip?"

"You know about us getting married"

Gunther is not only is a knight, but he's my bodyguard, and manager. I don't really like him all that much and he keeps insisting I marry him. So it's an everyday argument "I never agreed to anything" I retorted

"Don't you know this is all for the fans? But we can make it reality if you'd like"

_This guy really never gives up_

"I'm tired Gunther, so you can just go"

"That's Sir Gunther Jane, I've been knighted not long ago if I must remind you. Anyway, get dressed, we're going to go for a ride in the forest"

"I cannot, it's against my phantoms wishes"

_And against mine_

"Are you still talking about that imaginary friend of yours?"

Gunther still thinks I've made it all up, but I don't care. The Kipper phantom is very protective of me and treats me well. Real or not I know he exists so I decline "I can't go"

_I'd hate to spend more time with you then I need to_

"Come on Jane we've talked about this, he doesn't exist, neither do fairytale creatures. Hurry up, I'll wait for you in the stables"

"Gunther I can't"

It was too late, he was already gone. From my mirror, a lone figure appeared "Haha! Look at what we have here? Is my lady pinning a fib on me?"

"I'm sorry, but my time is better spent with you then with a beef brain"

"Despite being so naughty, you save all that sweetness of yours for me."

"I only speak the truth"

"It's very sweet of you Jane. Now, where was I?"

"Aren't you going to hoist me away on some adventure?"

"Yes you're right. Come to me my lady Jane, let's go on an adventure"

"I should really be going to bed"

Trying to act all grand, and entice me, he said "Come to me Jane, come to me"

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

"That depends, is it working?"

"Alright, just stop this silliness"

Offering his hand, he said "Just take my hand, and you know the rest"

Taking his hand, we walk through the mirror, which is replaced with a new one before we leave "That will fool him"

From a distance, we heard Gunther complaining "Whose that voice? Who is that in there?"

Breaking into Jane's room, Gunther sees nothing except his own reflection "Where in the world did she go?"

**The Phantoms Lair**

Walking through the tunnels, we reach his lair. Since he doesn't have much furniture, or places for me to sit, he has managed to gather pillows for my use exclusively.

Taking a seat, he asks "He really is possessive isn't he?"

"I don't see why, it's not like we're courting. What does Gunther see in me?"

"Perhaps he sees past all that hot blooded anger and sees the more gentler, sweeter side"

"Phantom!"

"What? Did I say something wrong? Jane you are wonderful, who wouldn't like you?"

_Why don't you like me then if I'm so special?_

Since the beginning, I felt as though we knew each other from long ago. I hope to reveal my feelings one day, but I need to a accomplish my dream first. Changing the subject, I asked "Are you sure you're a phantom? You look pretty real to me"

"Ignore what you see before you and just look at how I can juggle three chickens"

"You know you could really throw a nice party down here"

"Now now, you know I would scare them away with my face"

"You mean your brilliance. I can imagine it now, you and me would be the life of the party as we dazzle them with your dance moves"

"And Gunther would be seething with anger as we flaunt our enjoyment in his face"

"And then we'd disappear, and leave everyone puzzled "

"If only it wasn't for this face"

"If only"

_The Kipper phantom is a cheerful, silly man. But I don't mind, I feel happy when he's around. If only he could come out of the shadows, then perhaps... Perhaps_

"Jane you're going to miss it"

"I'm watching"

He laughs happily as the chickens noisily fly in the air. The happier he is, the more my curiosity peaks as I wonder how his entire face would look when it wrinkles with a smile.

_If only he'd take off that mask_

"Why do you hide your face?"

"Are you really going to ask me each time you see me?"

"Yes"

"My face is hideous, now watch as I juggle not three but four chickens"

"Can I see it?"

"No"

"Please"

Dropping the chickens, he walked up to me "Let the tickle fight begin"

"Haha! No phantom"

"Actually Jane why don't you call me Jester"

"Why?"

"That's what I want to be. If I could change my role, I'd be a court Jester"

"No Jester, I'm ticklish"

"Well since you begged I'll let you off this time. But next time you're doomed"

"Phantom... I mean Jester why are your cheeks red?"

"They are?"

"Yes they are"

Covering his face, he turned away "Don't look"

"Let me see"

"No"

Sneaking up behind him, I took off his mask "Got you"

Covering his face, he put on another mask "You little trouble maker, let the tickle fight begin"

"No...haha...Jester...I'm...haha...sorry"

"It's too late to beg Jane"

Pulling off his mask again, he covered his face got another mask, added glue and stuck it on his face "There"

"Jester why do you blush so brightly?"

"It must be this heat"

"But it's not even got down here"

"I see"

"Will I see your face tomorrow?"

"Yes you... You almost got me there."

Helping me up, he pats my head. With a warm smile, he laughs "Haha! Very funny, but you'll see me and not my face tomorrow. You know me, I can't stay away from my lady. Same time, same place?"

"Sure"

"Come on you have to get to bed"

"But I'm not even tired"

"But I am, so I'll bring you back"

"I can't wait for tomorrow"

"Me either"

**Jane's Room**

Opening the mirror like a door, I stepped through "Good night Jester"

"Good night my fair beanstalk"

Returning the mirror back to normal, Jester is out of sight. Only a few moments later does Gunther come into my room "There you are, where did you go?"

"To the privy"

"You took long enough, it's too late to go for a horse ride. I'll see you tomorrow for singing practice"

"Yeah sure whatever"

"Seriously? Are you going to do this? Why must you resist me?"

"How many times do I have to say this? I don't like you! Now go away! I'm tired"

"Don't take me lightly Jane, you know that you have to marry. It might as well be me. I'm sorry for bothering you, but I'm not sorry that I like you."

Leaving my room, he slammed it behind him. Gunther's has always been too hot-blooded for my taste, if he was kinder perhaps he would have been to my liking. But it's true, I have to marry or have an arranged marriage.

_What will I do?_

**The Next Day**

Since it's required of me to look my best at all times, I begin the day by combing my long red curly hair. As I hummed a familiar tune someone else came in and added lyrics "The bitter taste of tears I cried

The emptiness of love denied

All this pain I know not when

My empty heart will love again"

_That's the phantoms voice_

"Bravo!"

Turning around, he stood at the opening of my mirror accepting applause with appropriate humility "Thank you"

"You're here early"

"You know, I thought I'd come say good marrow"

"Are you here to kidnap me?"

"How did you know?"

"A lucky guess"

"Well let's just say I kidnapped you but in reality you came willingly"

"I can't Jester, not today"

"Why not?"

"I have another show today, so I have to practice"

"Practice with me, you know I have skills"

"Sir Gunther is coming soon, I'll see you later"

"If you change your mind, I'll find you"

"Can't you call me?"

"Phones haven't been invented yet, so I'll just find you"

Soon Sir Gunther walks in holding two apples "I know you hate fancy food so I thought this would do"

For once Gunther done something thoughtful which deserved a long-awaited "Thank you" I said

Standing in my doorway, he took a big bite of his apple and asked "After your practice, would you like to go for a horse ride?"

"I'd rather spar instead"

"You know you can't. That's why I'm not only your body-guard and manager, but also your soon to be husband"

"I wish I never learned to sing"

"Quiet! Look you silly girl, why can't you see the importance of your destiny, our destiny"

"This isn't destiny, it's madness. I wasn't born to wear pretty dresses or be some glamorous diva, I wanted to be a knight. Ever since back then, when that traveling circus visited the castle, and I saw that helpless slave being whipped and treated like some monster with a sack over his head, I wanted to get strong and protect innocent ones like him"

"Jane really, all these problems are made up in your brain. Let it go, you're famous now you can have everything but that"

"I don't want everything, I only want to be a knight and to have Dragon"

_And the phantom if he'd let me near_

"I told you already, he's dead"

"He's not! You're lying! If I was a knight he would've been safe and sound. I want to be a knight and serve the king"

Throwing the apple core in the fire-place, he grabbed my arm stood me up "Not in this kingdom. Let's go to practice"

"Let me go! You'll pay for this"

"No one can save you Jane"

Ripping my arm away, I retort "You'll get what you deserve"

**Castle Throne Room**

"Welcome my subjects, today I received a note. It reads 'This is just a game, now tell me what's the stakes? Shall my service be of use to you and waste my time? Let's have a dinner theater. I'll provide the script, Jane will play the lead of a lifetime. Deny my request and you'll suffer the consequence' and it's signed by someone calling themselves the Kipper Phantom."

"Your highness I suggest we place guards around Jane's chambers" Said Gunther

"Sir Gunther you take these things to seriously, I'm sure it's just a harmless prank. But since you serious about this then perhaps we'll have to give the part to Pepper"

"Your highness what exactly is the play about?" I asked

"I haven't received it"

"I have it my lord" said the page-boy

Taking a look through it, the kings eyebrows are raised "It's about how Jane goes from living a life of singer to becoming a knight for the king's guard. Have you ever heard such foolishness?"

"I would be honored to perform it your majesty"

"Then so be it, let's perform it two days"

**Nighttime Jane's Tower**

"Jester are you there?"

I'm not sure what I did, but I fell through a trap door, landing on a pile of hay. Acting nonchalant while reading a book, he greeted me "Nice of you to drop in"

"Haha, very funny. Anyway, I really love the concept of the play"

"I thought you would, it is your dream to be a knight after all"

"You knew?"

"I know almost everything about you, but please don't think I'm a creep"

"Never, you're my best friend"

"Really?"

"Sure, you've been coming to see me everyday for months now. I can't think of a day without seeing your smiling face"

"Such sweet words will make my heart fat. Now close your eyes and no peeking"

"They're closed"

_I wonder what he has planned_

"Open your eyes...Now!"

Upon opening my eyes, I saw a life-size doll that looked exactly like me wearing a white suit of armor "Is that supposed to be me?"

"Yes, though she's not as pretty as the real thing. The armor is for you, I thought you'd like to have it so you could practice your skills"

Running up and giving him a hug, he was surprised "Ja...Ja... Jane!"

"You claim to be a phantom yet you're so warm"

"I'm only but a man who lives in the shadows"

"Thank you so much for the armor"

"And if you'd like, you could spar with me, and I promise not to go soft on you or let you win"

"Sometimes I wish I could see you more often"

"That's why I come see you everyday"

"I feel so comfortable with you, if only you could work with me"

"I'll always be with you, I promise"

"That's not what I mean"

Looking a bit solemn, he said "Jane, you should be heading back, I'll have this ready for you tomorrow"

"Please don't send me away, what is it that you have to hide?"

"I hide from everyone"

"Don't hide from me, I'm not like the others"

"I know, you're kind and special that's why you shouldn't get attached to me."

"Why?"

"Its... It's.."

_He doesn't want to answer the question_

Changing the subject, I asked "Will you spar with me?"

"You might not get much sleep"

"You won't let me go without a fair fight"

**The next day**

Most of the night, me and Jester sparred so that I could sharpen my skills. Walking back to my room, he leaned against the desk while I go to bed "I'm so tired"

"The price of a well fought match which you would have won if I had not stopped you"

"I would have fought in the dark"

"Actually you did, that's why you didn't land a blow in those last five minutes. If only my candle didn't burn out"

"Stop, my ribs are too sore to move and my face"

"What a pity for a face so...pretty"

"What?"

Turning around, he said shyly "I mean yearn"

"Jester... I"

"I really must be going now please rest up. I'll see you later"

"No!... Don't...go"

Every time it seemed we were getting closer, he leaves ruining the mood. As I lay in bed, Gunther barges in "Get dressed"

"What for?"

"The king says hearing you sing helps with his digestion"

"If only we had a court jester"

"Hurry up!"

"I can't if your standing there. Why are you so grumpy ths morning?"

"I woke up with a room full of chickens"

"Sounds eggciting"

Stepping outside, he waits while I look for something to wear. Opening my trunk, there's a note that reads "I hope Gunther likes breakfast in bed" signed with the initials K.P

_Must have been Jester, that silly phantom_

The rest of my morning I laughed to myself as I imagined Gunther and his so-called breakfast in bed.

**Later, Midday, The castle ballroom**

Sir Theodore, who's the head of the king's guard is also the conductor "Take it from the top"

The chorus all lined up like a small army begin their tune "We'd like only to sing, but the war is fast approaching!

Even woman will join in the fight, to stop the mass destruction.!

But what will you say?

When Jane doesn't obey,

And decides she wants more than she deserves

How can this be when only a woman she be

To think she can become a knight, how laughable, What a sight"

Then I begin to sing "To think being a knight, is such a delight

I'd run away and live my life

I'd rather hold a sword then become someone's wife!"

Then the chorus sings the finale "She'd rather hold a sword then become someone's wife!"

"Bravo! This is going to be good" Clapped the King

"This is merely the opening scene my lord"

"Please continue"

"Start from scene 3. In this scene it shows the reason Jane wants to become a knight"

The chorus girls begin and I sing playfully "The circus is in town! The circus is in town!

Let's go see that funny clown

The circus is in town! the circus is in town!

Let's go see the fun-ny clown!"

Approaching the cage, I noticed he a had a sack over his head, he's whipped and tortured to perform.

"Look at that man surrounded

Who captivates the crowd

He can dance, he can sing, he can do almost anything

But only sadness and grief does his life only bring"

When everyone the chorus leaves the stage, I'm left alone only to look upon him. With sorrowful heart, I sing out in pity "He's a slave, maltreated but we'll behaved

I don't want to look, but I can't look away"

Reaching out to touch him, he is curious. Taking my hand, he sings sadly "Merciful girl of the castle, you don't have any idea

What kind of life I've been living

But it's all so clear

You are the one that's sent to help me

Please will you try"

In response I sing "I don't think I can"

Letting go of my hand, he placed his hand over his heart. In a sadder, desperate song he sings "But will you please try help me

I really don't want to die!

" I cannot, I am scared "

"Your heart is well prepared"

"You don't understand a thing"

"I can't go on living"

"What will a life yours bring? All I can do it's sing

I'll sing! I'll sing and bring tears to your eyes!"

"I can't, I can't, these eyes can't cry?

" Did you lose your tears?"

"They are overcome by my fears"

"Fears I don't know such thing"

"Please! I'll do most anything

If you say that you'll try

Please! I don't want do die

Without someone by my side"

"Pitiful boy of the shadows I have no idea

I really want to help you, can you make it clear?"

"Please become a lady knight and help me

And then you can set me free

If you do I'll serve you forever

I'll follow you eternally

You have just no idea what it would mean to me"

"I will, I'll try, I hate to say good bye"

"I'll see you again my lovely lady knight"

"I think, I think that sounds really right"

Holding his hand up, we finish the scene "We're done with practice for now, come back tonight to practice act two" instructed sir Theodore

_This scene is real_

Leaving the ballroom, I sit on the rim of the fountain while I look over the script. I get the basic gist of the play. It's about a singer who becomes a knight after there is a shortage of knights. In truth, she longed to be a knight after seeing a slave that was being maltreated. After the war, she had to choose between the knight and the masked stranger. She'll choose the the knight, and the knight and the masked stranger will battle while she's a damsel in distress. And in the end she'll marry the knight and live happily ever after.

As much as I thought about it, I was upset "No that's not what I want"

Running all the way to my room, I entered and looked around the mirror trying to find the phantom "Jester I need to talk with you"

"I'm right here"

"Where?"

"Behind you"

Turning around, he appeared on my bed reading a book. Taking his book away, I asked "How did you know about the slave and the circus?"

"What do you think my lady?"

"It was you wasn't it?"

"Yes Jane it was"

Giving him an embrace, I was relieved "I was worried, I thought you could have died"

"I managed to escape, then I found the underground tunnels where I lived since"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was waiting for the right time"

"You've grown well"

"Yoo too. Now, Jane you should rest, you've been on your feet all day"

"Wait just stay in my arms for a little longer"

"You're going to give me the idea you like me."

"..."

Awkwardly, he tried to laugh it off "Hahaha! Just kidding"

_It's now or never_

"I do like you"

"Jane I...I didn't mean that kind of like, I meant..."

"Silly phantom, I know what you meant"

Giving him a soft kiss on the lips, I confessed "I really like you"

His cheeks reddened as he confessed "Me too Jane, I like you."

"Really? Don't tease me"

"I'm serious"

"Then why are you smiling?"

"Because finally after all these years my unrequited feelings are requited"

"I thought I was the only one with these unrequited feelings. What do you mean all these years?"

"I liked you since the first time I saw you"

"You've always been on my mind as well. There's something else I wanted to ask. I..."

"Jane I have to go he's coming"

"We'll talk later"

Moments later, Gunther barges in "I swear I thought I heard someone's voice"

"I think you're hearing things"

"You're armor for the play arrived today, strange thing it looks like real armor"

"Is that all you came for?"

"Actually I wanted to ask you something."

"Isn't it a little early to get on my nerves?"

"Do you think that perhaps you'd like marry me? It's better than marrying a stranger right?"

"But I don't like you"

"I'm sure in time you'll come to"

"Never ever"

Grabbing my chin, he comes close and says "Can you really say no to this face?"

Gunther has always been suave, but I find it repulsive "I'll give you an answer later"

Letting go, he looked satisfied "Fine, I'll wait a little longer, but don't keep me waiting too long"

"I have to rest for tonight's practice"

"I'll see you later"

As he left, I felt relief but I was still anxious.

_What am I going to do?_

**Evening, Ballroom**

"Start from act two scene 6"

A group of female servants surrounded me and sung questioningly "Who will she choose?

Will she be a knight and gladly refuse her fame?"

Breaking away from the crowd, I sung in response "I only want to be free from this pain

Do I have to live a life in vain!

While I sing over and over of all my disdain

About how much it's bothering my brain"

"Splendid, can you do act two scene 20"

"My lord we have no one to play the masked stranger and to play the knight that fight for Jane's affections" Said Sir Theodore

"No worry, a man came by today offering his services and Gunther is your bodyguard I'm sure he'd be happy to play the knight" Said the page-boy

"What man exactly.."

From behind the curtain came out Jester or what I know him as the Kipper phantom "I'm ready when you are"

Looking at him suspiciously, Gunther asked "Your voice sounds familiar"

"How could that be if we've never met?"

Gunther doesn't answer but he seems bothered by his presence. Pushing Gunther on stage, we get into position for the scene. On the stage, Jester stood on my left and Gunther.

"Who will I choose? Will I be a knight and gladly refuse my fame?"

Grabbing arm, Gunther acted the scene out realistically "Right or left, you have to choose. Left or right, you can't refuse"

"Right our wrong how do I choose the one?" I replied

"I can buy you anything you need

All you have to do is be pretty and sweet, if you choose me I'll make all your dreams come true and complete"

"Left of wrong, it doesn't matter, age or height doesn't matter, what you need is freedom and love

My lovely dove " Said the phantom

"My life is my own, I choose what I do with my heart. But how can I choose? Will I win or lose? I'd rather run then sacrifice my fun

It's tearing me apart"

"Give up, you'll never ever find a better hotter man like me"

"The truth is my heart has already been set free"

"You may be right and he may be left but I'd rather be wrong then choose Gunther" I said

"Wait! Hold it, that's not in the script" scolded Sir Theodore

"I'm sorry this scene is stupid"

"Jane!"

"I must speak the truth"

"Jane it can wait, why don't you rest up" Said the King

**Jane's tower**

"Ugh!"

"Well my dear how worrisome things have gotten"

"I didn't know you were part of this play"

"But of course"

"Now tell me why I have to such silly lines?"

"It's all part of my big plan"

"Like what?"

"You know win the girl's heart, travel the world with my favorite she knight"

"But you don't win in the story, that's not how the play goes."

"Well I'm going to change the story"

"How?"

"You'll see"

**The night of the play**

During the last scenes of the play, I have to choose

"The battle was won! The battle was won! But what its the truth behind the man like the sun?" Sung the chorus

Getting down on his knees, the phantom kissed my hand "I was a mere slave only destined to live a terrible life, but then you came. You set me free, I don't have riches of fame but I offer my heart. Please don't let us be apart"

Pushing him away, Gunther grabbed my hard roughly "This man is a fool! Who cares of love? Don't you see? I can give you a life carefree.

I'll give you jewels, I'll give you fame

You'll love me just the same

I can give you a life carefree

So come, come to me"

"How can she choose!

Will she be a knight and gladly refuse her fame?

Or will she sing and sell her life for a diamond ring?" Sung the chorus

Turning around, I said "I...I...I can't"

"Hold it, I've had enough of this foolishness. You will choose once and for all" yelled Gunther

"This is not how the play goes" yelled out Sir Theodore

Everyone gasped as Gunther pulled out a dagger and held it to the phantoms throat "Choose now! Choose now! Or I'll kill the clown"

"I love you Jane, my love was never in vain" cried the phantom

"Gunther no!"

"How will you choose? If you refuse me he will die!

I don't care if you scream or cry

But choose now or he'll die!"

"Left or right, right or wrong

I'd rather be wrong then be stuck singing bird song"

"You stupid girl watch him die!"

Running up, I slashed Gunther's arm making him lose his grip "Are you alright phantom?"

"I'm fine"

"Not for long"

Running up, Gunther was about to stab the phantom but I took the blow "No this is wrong you're supposed to love me" said Gunther with a crazed look in his eyes

"I love the phantom and that will never change"

"If it wasn't for the armor you'd be dead"

"Go away and leave me, you're fired. And this singer is retired."

Walking off the stage, Gunther is reprimanded. So we close with a song "This is the last time this bird sings,

But for the king I'll serve

And I'll take the punishment I deserve

But a knight I want to be

And protect those who are close to me"

Once everyone left, the king came by to congratulate us "Bravo! What a surprise twist. That last part looked so real. Now all I ask is to see the face of the phantom"

"No Jane don't"

Pulling off the mask, we're surprised "You're... Adorable"

"I am? But this mole"

"If you mean that small dot that's nothing"

"Young man your skills are impeccable. Would you like to work here?" asked the king

"Only of you'll make Jane a knight"

"Then you'll be a court Jester and she'll be our first lady knight"

"Can I ask for one more thing?"

"Like what?"

"Can I make Jane my wife?"

"What do you say Jane?"

"Yes! Yes! Of course"

"We'll schedule it a week from now. And I'll get your costume ready for tomorrow"

"Thank you your highness"

Running off hand and hand, we go to the top of my tower "You saved me Jane"

"You saved me Jester."

"Hey Jane what's that there?"

Stealing a kiss from me, he smiled "Oh Jane you're so easy to tease"

"..."

"What's wrong?" asked Jester

"I feel so nervous, I didn't realize you were so cute"

"I always thought that I was ugly, I guess it's because they wanted me to believe it"

"Perhaps they were jealous of your skills and made you think you were a monster. But I've never met anyone so sweet"

"Oh Jane"

"Hey! I still have a say in this" interrupted Dragon

"Dragon! I thought you were..."

"I escaped, so what did I miss?"

"I'm engaged to Jester and I'm going to be a knight"

"You're dream? That's wonderful"

"It's all thanks to him. So how did you escape?"

"Some guy called the Kipper Phantom helped me escape"

"Jester you.."

"Surprise"

"It was thanks to this short life? I guess I approve for now but I have my eyes on you"

"Understood"

"If you'll excuse me I have cows to watch"

Waiting for him to disappear in the clouds, I feel nostalgic "He'll never change"

"Come now Jane I'll show you how I juggle not five but six chickens"

"Why don't we just look at the stars instead"

"Just you and me watching the stars then. It's champion idea, but I think we're missing something?"

From his pocket, he handed me a ring "This is..."

"It's your mother's ring, I took it back from the crook who stole it"

"I don't know what to say? What is it that I can do for you?"

"You've given me more than I could ever ask for"

Cupping his cheek, he blushed "Jane?"

"I love you Jester, my Kipper Phantom"

"I love you too Jane, my lady knight."

With a sweet kiss, our story is done but another story has just begun. Is this the end of the Kipper phantom? Or will he make a comeback? We'll just wait and see.

* * *

><p>I might make a sequel with Gunther as the phantom and taking revenge. Let me know what you think<p> 


End file.
